wait for you
by cozieatbrains
Summary: SHIKAxINO., a one shot.,ino getting mad at him because of temari., songfic., please READ and REVIEW thanks : Rated T just to be sure


I never felt nothing in the world like this before

A/N : hmm…ok this is my first ever oneshot.,I kindah want a sequel to this one., but I don't know.. I guess it all depends on you guys., so please., READ and REVIEW., please :

And just like what I always say., apprentice on the job., so your reviews really does matter to me

Anyways., the song was wait for you by elliot yamin. Hope you guys like it.

--oh and the disclaimer of course.,

I D-O-N-T own naruto okay?? 

--

I never felt nothing in the world like this before  
Now I'm missing you  
& I'm wishing that you would come back through my door  
Why did you have to go? You could have let me know  
So now I'm all alone,  
Girl you could have stayed  
but you wouldn't give me a chance  
With you not around it's a little bit more than I can stand

" Troublesome woman.." shikamaru muttered under his breath before shifting his position to the other side. He just can't sleep.

' _How the heck am I going to sleep, when every time I close my eyes… I see her.._' he thought frustratedly.

He's been lying on his bed for almost an hour already, desperately trying to sleep. After saying that to himself, he turned his body again to face the ceiling and stared at it.

With his deep eye bags evident due to lack of sleep, he closed his eyes and Thought about the very moment and the sole reason why he can't sleep.

**(Flashback (5 days ago))**

Shikamaru was in deep slumber when a ring on his phone woke him up. Eyes closed, he searched his pockets for his phone and when he finally got his hands on what he was looking for, he opened his right eye and looked at the name of the caller. And when he finally knew who it was, It took him just merely a nanosecond to say "shoot!!", stood up and ran all at almost the same time.

'_She's gonna kill me..'_ he thought while running before pressing the answer button.

" WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!! How could you do this in our first anniversary!" Ino shouted from the other line.

" Uh.." he was trying his very best to find an excuse for ,well, as usual, being late.

"Uh.. You see, I am actually on my way to your apartment., it's just that uh.. I saw a friend and asked me to do a favor for her.." he said nervously.

Shikamaru heard her sigh.

"Geez shikamaru.. You never run out of excuses do you?... do you know that I've been waiting for you for almost 2 hours already?.. Why did you not answer the phone? I mean., its not that much of a disturbance to call me and inform me that you're going to be late isn't it?"

" Yeah., I know , I know., I'm really sorry … ok? I'll be there in hmm I guess 3 minutes" shikamaru told her, sounding sincere.

" Hmph!.. Ok.. You're forgiven., just bring your ass here in 3 minutes or else.. I'll bring it here myself!" Ino replied.

Shikamaru chuckled before saying, "I love you" and turned off the phone.

Knowing that he just got his problem fixed and the fact that he was just 20 meters away from ino's apartment.., he slowed down, Carefully changing his speed to a slower pace. He was now walking.

But as he was going to make a turn, a sudden clung from his behind made him fall right into his face.

He turned around to see who his attacker was, and his eyes quickly changed from a questioning look to a completely wide, shocked eyes.

"my goodness! Temari! You troublesome woman!" he almost yelled while trying to sit up. After that, he knew that temari was obviously not in her right mind because the next thing he knew., temari was leaning towards him and they were in a tight kiss.

He was shocked at the sudden behavior of the suna kunoichi.

His mind was desperately trying to figure out what was happening. But after a few seconds, a small gasp interrupted him. And when he turned to look where that gasp came from, he just knew at that moment, he's exactly at the worst of the worst trouble ever.

"wha- … shikamaru…" a shocked Ino barely whispered. She was standing there.., covering her mouth with her beautiful hand, just a few meters away from her apartment.

Shikamaru quickly pushed temari away, stood up and ran to where ino was standing. Temari, being drunk as she already was. Just stood up and smirked at a now trembling Ino.

"Look ino.. Its not like what you think.. It's definitely not like that." Shikamaru said while trying to comfort a crying Ino. " This was all an accident.," he quickly added.

He mentally slapped himself for that. What a touché. Who the hell is gonna believe that excuse. But he still said nothing and waited for ino's answer.

He was expecting a yell, a shout, anything but not what Ino just did.

Ino just shook her head.

**So why does your pride make you run and hide?  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie what you keep inside  
This is not how you wanted to be**

" This is it.. shika.. I'm so tired of this… this.. Relationship.." she simply said and stood up , pushed him away, then ran back to her apartment. All the while, crying.

Shikamaru just stayed on where he was standing, looking at ino's gradually disappearing back in disbelief. He was Confused. Shocked. Or whatever you call that.

His genius mind just can't seem to take all what was happening. It was just.. All a big mistake.

(END of Flashback)

Shikamaru just sighed at his thoughts.

"_If only that troublesome suna woman did'nt show up… then Ino and I would probably still be together…" _he thought angrily but quickly realizing that getting angry at her won't help a bit , he just sighed again and looked at the picture frame sitting at his bedside table.

It was a picture of Ino and him at his favorite cloud-watching spot, with Ino hugging him from behind, and they were both smiling.

' _it was all a mistake Ino… I love you.. You know that" _he whispered softly at ino's picture as if Ino was really there, listening to him.

" _I know you hate me so much right now..i'm really sorry my troublesome Ino.."_ He thought while closing his eyes.

So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don''t know what else i can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life

**Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just aint true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what i have to do I'll wait for you**

' _but im still waiting for you ino.."_ he mumbled before finally drifting to a long awaited slumber

--

A/N : there you go guys., hope you like it… hmm.. so far so good., this is my second shikaino fic.. hmm so please don't forget., please READ and REVIEW thanks so much

**Lots of kisses and hugs., **

**Kayshey ******


End file.
